


Rose's First Doctor

by kcanwrite



Series: I Bring Life Project [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcanwrite/pseuds/kcanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ninth Doctor and Rose’s relationship as told through a series of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's First Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction. This was for the I Bring Life Project. The prompt was Firsts.

The first time he saw her, she was surrounded by Autons, all pink and yellow and out of place in that grungy shop basement. 

"Run!" he said, and they ran for the first time, clutching hands for dear life or sheer excitement, who could tell?

The first time she said her name _Rose_ , he let it settle, unfold in his mind like so many petals blooming. 

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!"

They’d be doing a lot of that.

The first time they left Earth, she felt the weight of the world. He held her hand then, too, watched the planet explode beneath them. After that was their first date. “We had chips,” he’d remember later.

Their first dance was spontaneous, awkward at first. He couldn’t recall the steps. She guided him gently, palm-to-palm. It was only after they’d been interrupted that his new body remembered old tricks. He spun Rose round and dipped her until strands of her yellow hair grazed the TARDIS floor. If her rippling laugh was any indication, he was doing something right.

Some time later, he’d let Rose ride in the TARDIS alone for the first time. Back at Satellite 5, he and Jack fought the Daleks valiantly, but he knew the mission was suicidal. He’d made a promise that Rose would return home safely, and he intended to keep it.

But, Rose was having none of it. The TARDIS reappeared and out walked his Rose, burning with the power of the time vortex. She shone like an angel, but he cowered before her as she doled out life and death with a sweep of her hand.  
As he well knew, the power was too much. “It’s killin’ me,” she whimpered. And it was there that they shared their first kiss. A kiss with all of time coursing through it. His fingers were in her hair and their lips locked together, portraying a desperation neither knew they had. Vortex energy flowed between them, releasing Rose at last. He caught her, held her close, and carried her into the safety of the TARDIS, where they were changed forever.


End file.
